


Random Works and Fanfics

by therealstara



Category: Original Work, Undertale
Genre: Bad Writing, Dancetale, I think I'm funny, So many tags my gosh, Spelling mistakes AHOY, This is literally taking all of my energy to post, Unfinished stuff, Waterfall, hopefully someone will like it, like real subtle, loads of undertale, please do not judge, subtle shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealstara/pseuds/therealstara
Summary: I have to clear out all my stuff so I decided to post all the things left here. Some of these are pretty old, be gentle.If you guys plan to judge 7th grade me for her cringey writings, get out now.





	1. Flowey

He was a happy when you killed him. His last breath was a laugh. An evil, maniacal laugh. This is what he wanted. You finally became the person he knew you could be if he pushed you enough. It worked. He'd done it. He'd made you a killer, even if it was just a "pathetic weed." All those friends you made, all the lives you spared... yet you could still bring yourself to end his. After all, you are only human, and he, a merciless murderer. 

Deep down in his twisted mind, however, there was a different reason. He felt he had no reason to live. Look at all the lives he ended, the hopes he destroyed. All for the fun of it, because he was bored. He didn't have a soul. He didn't deserve to live, he thought. He thought he didn't deserve a second chance of redemption. So dying made him happy, in a sick way.  
You walk away, taking one last look at the wilted flower. It's white face is drooped downward, it's petals hanging. No longer a cruel smile is spread across it's lips. No longer it's beady eyes follow you, for now, it had none. You turned the flower from a "he" back to an "it."  
Maybe you could have saved him, comes a thought. Maybe there was good you could have brought out. Yet you turn away away from the patch of sunlit ground. You enter through the door, your journey has come to an end.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a first draft to this with cut-out material. Should I add it?

     Flowers don't grow in Snowdin, and the one in Waterfall weren't he kind he was looking for. Flowers in Hotland always dried up and died, but the golden ones form the capital... they would do. These flowers were her favorite, after all. Today was the day he would surprise her with them. Maybe, once he asked her, she would come out. He could finally see her face to face. Finally find out where that sweet voice and snorting laugh came from. Man, I've fallen for her so hard, he thought, chuckling to himself. Maybe that's why I accepted her promise so easily. He approached the door and knocked with one hand, the other holding his bouquet. Today, however there was no answer. That was weird, she always answered his knock. He knocked again, more forcefully this time. There was still no response from behind the door; however, it did let out a rusty creak and opened a crack. This was unusual, since the door was always locked. Confused, he stepped inside, looking around. In front of him was a long corridor. The door swung shut slowly after him as he ventured forward. The hallway was cold and empty, and something about it felt dreadfully wrong. Where was she? He started to quicken his pace, looking around. It's ok, it's ok. Maybe she just didn't hear him. She could be baking something in her kitchen, or watering her flowers, he theorized, trying to calm himself. It didn't work, however, as he still feared the worst. After a while, he finally came to the end. Another door loomed ahead. When he tried, this one opened more easily, stirring up some dust on the other side. Oh no no no. It's couldn't be, it just couldn't! He dropped the flowers and stooped down, examining the powdery substance. It was Monster dust. That kid. They must have killed her, since they exited here last. Maybe that's why they acted so strange, he pondered. When he had met them, the human had not shown any signs of emotion. They just shook his hand, a blank expression on their face. They did not laugh, they did not play. They didn't even seem human. Had they killed so many they couldn't feels anymore? Immediately he got up, starting run through the Ruins. He never ran. It was quite unlike him to ever exercise. But now, he was desperate. Desperate to prove himself wrong. Desperate to find some sign of life. Desperate for a reason not to break his vow to her, despite her own death. Yet there was nothing. Just white dust everywhere he looked. No Froggits sitting outside doors. No spiders in their webs. No Whimsuns fluttering meekly about. At that moment, a thought struck him. His brother. That kid, they were going to kill him too! He had to warn his brother. He had to stop them from killing everyone. He immediately a shortcut back to the door. "Sorry lady," he said as he left. "This is why I don't make promises."


	3. A Dancetale Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This also has a picture to go along with it but I have no idea how to attach a picture so...
> 
> I also lost the picture. If it any one can find it I'll give you a cookie.

Can you spare one last dance?

You don't need to go yet.

Can give this monster a chance?

For an old friend you just met?

I am sorry I was so cruel,

I acted out so evilly as a flower,

All I wanted was this world to rule,

I was hungry for power.

But before you turn back to your friends,

Before you see the sunset,

No matter what happens.

Your kindness I will not forget.


	4. (Unfinished) Chara's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I finish this? Idk.

Today was the day, the day they finally escaped their miserable existence. The kids at school were right, they were just a pathetic, worthless, freak. A demon. They looked around them. It was a cool, still day. There was no one around. This was it.   
They took a deep breath, trying to choke back their tears. Big kids don't cry, they told themself. They took one last glance at their scarred wrists. All this pain will now come to end.   
They took in another gulp of air, before taking one final step forward into the dark hole. They let the emptiness consume them, leaving the sunlight.

Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
It seemed it would go on forever. Cold wind brushed their rosy cheeks.   
Then it stopped.   
It was so abrupt they thought they had died. But instead, they landed on their leg with a sickening crunch.   
They screamed into the darkness. They screamed and cried into their throat was sore. Fat tears rolled down their face. 


	5. Waterfall

Tall, luminescent cyan flowers grown along the path. You lean in close to one of them to smell, but instead you hear something.  
"Hello!" the flower says in a child-like voice. You jump back, startled. The flowers has no mouth, but appears to be "echoing" sounds. Odd, yet intriguing.   
You pull your notebook, scribbling hurriedly. You take down your interesting find with vigor, capturing all the details you can. You even sketch out the strange plant. Once you're satisfied, you continue along the path.   
Your footsteps are the lone sounds in these quiet caves, save for some water dripping or a hushed whisper from a flower. You decide to hum a little tune to fill the empty air. Meanwhile, your eyes take in the sights. Sparkling stones stud the ceiling like stars. Glowing mushrooms cling to the wall, and black water trickles by. It's so peaceful. You wish you could stay here forever.


	6. Clickbait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a story prompt I read on tumblr.

NO ONE CAN TELL WHAT THIS ROCK SAYS!! the article title blares. Now, I'm not usually one to fall for these click-bait titles. I think I would know a real articles when I see one. However, I do love a good mystery. And this one was begging to be solved

I click on the link. Everything starts off pretty normal. The author explains where it was found and describes the markings. They say it appears to be random scribbles. The author goes on to say no one yet has cracked the mysterious code. Throughly intrigued, I scroll down to see the picture. At first glance, it appears like what the author had said: "random scribbles." But then I look again.

I could read it now, clear as day. I blink. No, it can't be. My heart starts to pound. If I tell the world I can read these, I'll be famous! My mind starts swirling with crazy, lavish dreams of money and riches. I open up an E-Mailing platform- and stop.

No one would believe me if I told them. They'd simply laugh in my face or shun me, I realize. What was written on this stone, well, let's just say it would sound like a prank when I told them. A silly kid wasting their time. My heart drops.

I mean, who would believe the stone read: "Send Nudes?"


	7. Chirstmas!

"Here, small human, a present for you!" Papyrus exclaimed, handing Chara a present.   
"Uh, thanks," they said, examining the gift for the perfect stop to open it. Papyrus frowned.   
"Can you not bear to unwrap my carefully-wrapped parcel?" he asked.   
"I guess?" Chara replied flatly. Honestly, they didn't want to open it at all. If they knew anything about the skeleton's presents, it was probably a plate of inedible spaghetti. Papyrus' face brightened.  
"No worries! I, the Great Papyrus, shall open it for you!" He took the package and unwrapped it with ease. Once the wrapping paper had been discarded, only a plain brown box remained. Chara took the box back and opened the wings, bracing themself.   
Inside was not food, however. Instead the was a bright red fleece scarf. Chara picked it up gingerly, a little confused. They glanced back at Papyrus, who was grinning widely.   
"Now we match!" he declared, holding out his own scarf. "Plus, it matches your eyes!" Chara held the scarf, tears starting to form in their eyes.   
Chara slipped their locket over their head. Their brother sat across from them, beaming. They smiled back, running their thumb across the cool metal surface. Finally, they belonged.   
Chara wiped their eyes and wrapped the scarf around their neck. It was warm and long, but didn't cover up their locket.   
"Do you like it?" Papyrus asked eagerly. Chara nodded.   
"Yes." 

 

Asgore gifted them a kiddie tea set made of real china. Each small piece was painted with golden flowers and buttercups.   
Undyne gave Frisk a replica of a sword, Alphys gave them a new phone.   
Tem gave Frisk and Chara a lot of Tem Flakes


	8. Story with a twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a story for school but then...

I straighten up, meeting her eyes. She keeps staring at me quizzically, almost as if the girl is studying my movements and posture.   
"Erm, hello?" I say, trying to be polite. She doesn't respond, her eyes from my hair to my face to my FABULOUS LEGS. SURPRISE BEAUTIES, I'M METTATON. OF COURSE THIS YOUNG GIRL WOULD BE STARING AT ME, I'M GORGEOUS.   
"WHAT, NEVER SEEN A SENTIENT ROBOT BEFORE?" I boom. She looks intimidated by my sheer awesomeness. Everyone stares. Perfect.   
"N-no?" she stutters in response.   
"THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE. YOU CAN'T BELIEVE IT, CAN YOU? WELL, LET ME BLOW YOUR MIND ONCE MORE: DARLING, NOT ONLY CAN I TALK, I CAN DANCE!"   
"What?!" The girl cried, confused and a little terrified.. The lights dim, confetti falls from the ceiling, a disco ball spins around. The humans' jaws drop.   
"HIT IT B-NAPSTABLOOK!" I yell, pointing to a ghost in the corner. My cousin nods and start playing "Death by Glamour." I show off my amazing moves this tiny human's mind is blown to smithereens. Figuratively, of course, though it would be fun literally.


	9. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture and decided to base a story off of it. It's not finished either. 
> 
> Oh, and I am not doing the tags for all this. No way.

"For the last time, no," Ink replied with a sigh. "We've gone over this Outer."  
"But why not?" The skeleton before him pleaded. "I mean, Blue's part of the Star Sanses, and only his eyes turn to stars! I literally live in stars!" Blue looked down at his comment. Ink still shook his head.   
"I'm sorry, but we weren't the ones in charge of the decision. Plus, we're the only ones who can travel through AUs.." Outer huffed.   
"Blue's only here because of his stupid boyfriend.." he muttered. Blue perked up, and was going to say something before Ink cut him off.   
"Outer, now's not the time to act like a child. All of us are fully aware they aren't dating." Ink scolded.   
"Oh yeah, he's your boyfriend, right?" Outer remarked snidely. Blue had never seen a Sans act like this before. They were usually to lazy to get into arguments. That is, unless they were from a Fellverse, which Outer was not.   
He must be really angry about this, Blue thought to himself.   
"Look, maybe we should just-" he spoke up, but quickly went quiet when he saw Ink's eyes. They were blazing with anger, and a hard frown was set upon the other skeleton's face.   
"I think you should leave," Ink said through gritted teeth. He held his paintbrush at his side, grip tight. Outer gulped, realizing he'd probably gone too far.   
"Ok, ok, geez, don't get your paintbrush in a tangle," he joked nervously. Nobody laughed, and Outer took that as a cue to leave.

*Weeks later*

"No," Ink said without even turning around. He was busy drawing something, and he heard Outer's footsteps approach behind him.   
"Relax, I come in peace," Outer reassured. Ink groaned and turned around.   
"What do you want?" He asked, crossing arms. He hadn't forgot about the comment from weeks ago. It was a low blow by Outer, to say the least.   
"I brought you a sort, of peace offering," Outer explained. He pulled out a bottle of something from behind his back. Ink raised an "eyebrow" at it. Outer handed him the mysterious liquid.   
"I was thinking we could share some ketchup?" Outer said, smiling nervously. Ink gave a small smile.   
"Fine," he replied. Ink motioned him over and conjured a seat for his guest before cracking open the bottle. Before they could pour out, however, a portal opened behind them.   
"Hey guys!" Blue greeted, stepping through it. "Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Ink grinned at his friend, and Outer froze.   
"Nope, not all! Outer and I were just about to share this bottle!" Ink said, waving the ketchup in the air. Blue picked it up and eyed it curiously.   
"I don't usually drink this stuff," Blue remarked. Outer relaxed a little. "But I can give it a try!" Ink beamed, and Outer tensed again.   
"Um, maybe you shoul-" he protested, but Ink had already conjured up some glasses and was pouring it out.   
"Here," he said, handing each of the other Sanses a glass. He held his up in a sort of toast. "To friendship!" he declared. Blue held up his too, and Outer followed suite, somewhat begrudgingly. They all took a sip, Ink with vigor, Blue gingerly, and Outer very nervously.   
A strange, tingly feeling came over Ink. Blue started to feel it too. Outer started to sweat.   
"What did you put in this thing?!" Ink questioned. Outer had not time to reply before a bright flash filled the room.

\----

Pain  
Darkness.   
Ink's head throbbed. He heard Blue's voice groan beside him.   
"What's- what's going on?" Blue's voice asked. Ink could tell where it was coming from.   
"Blue?" he called out. He reached out, trying to search for his friend. His gloves landed on nothingness. Ink cautiously opened his left eye. Neither of the other two skeletons were around. "Guys?"  
Blue opened his right eye. "Outer, where are you?" he called. "Is this some weird prank?" None of his friends could be seen  
"Um, well," Outer's voice said. "We kind of, um,"  
"We kind of what?!" Ink demanded angrily. He started to get up.   
"WHY AM I MOVING??" Blue cried out. He started to blindly grasp for something, anything. Outer remained quiet.   
"Where are you guys?" Ink asked.   
"Where are you?!" Blue replied.   
"OUTER!" they both called out, Ink with anger, Blue with confusion.   
"We... we are kind of, uh, are fused together," Outer tried to explain. His voice was filled with a now usual nervousness.   
"Like an amalgamation?!" Ink yelled.  
"Like those cartoon gems?" Blue said.   
"Yeah," Outer replied vaguely. Ink shook his - their? - head.   
"I need to see this," he said, tried to get up. However, he could only partially control this body. "C'mon guys." Blue complied, and Outer reluctantly went along as well.   
Ink conjured a mirror and looked at themself. The skeleton looking back at him was clothed in a weird array of all of their clothes. He had Blue's pants and shoes, Ink's top and emotion colors, and Outer's coat tied around his waist. The gloves on his hands brown and blue, and the scarf around his neck faded from blue to brown to stars. His eyes were a green-cyan color.   
"We look nice!" Blue spoke aloud, trying to be optimistic.   
"We look stupid," Ink stated bitterly. The design was way too cluttered for his taste.   
"If it helps, it was only supposed to be me and you," Outer said sheepishly to Ink.   
"That doesn't help at all," Ink replied, rolling their eyes.  
"Well, I guess I really am part of the Star Sans now!" Outer joked, again trying to lighten the mood. Ink groaned, suppressing a laugh while Blue giggled.   
"Let's just un-fuse before anything bad happens," Ink instructed. As if on cue, sunlight shone through the room and a small, sunny skeleton stepped through a portal.   
"Ink? Blue?" he called, looking around the room.   
"We're over here!" Blue yelled back. Dream turned and let out a small gasp.   
"What-?"   
"We sort of, uh, fused with Outer," Ink tried. Dream only looked at him with puzzlement.   
"Like Hydrogen and Oxygen in water?" He asked. The fusion standing before him only shrugged.   
"Sort of?"  
"Well, we kind of have a situation. The- uh - dark squad? - are at it again," Dream said. "And we need to got and stop them."

Meanwhile....

"They're late," Error remarked, checking his non-existent watch.   
"So what?" Nightmare snarled. "We can finally get stuff down with those stupid kids pestering us!"   
"Yeah, but it's not as fun without the challenge," Cross complained, polished his scythe. "Plus, Chara says he’s bored, and I can't take any more of his whining!"   
"Why don't we just leave?" Nightmare asked, gesturing vaguely.   
"And give up on deleting this AU? No way!" Error argued. He pointed down at the universe below them: Underconstruction. Although the pun made him laugh, it was literally nothingness, and needed to be destroyed.   
A portal opened, breaking the three out of their thoughts.   
"Quick, act menacing!" Cross ordered. He whipped out his new-polished weapon, Error prepared his strings, and Nightmare produced his tentacles. (Kinky)  
Dream entered, followed by an unknown skeleton. They were tall, and dressed in a strange mish-mash of Blue, Ink, and Outer's clothing. Cross lifted a brow.   
"Who is this?" Nightmare demanded, his voice bubbling with annoyance.   
"This is - " Dream started.  
"Anomaly." The taller skeleton stated. Dream sighed with relief. That was much better then what he had come up with: OuterInkBlue.   
"We are fusion of Outer, Ink, and Blue," Anomaly continued.   
"Like Cross?" Error asked, grinning. Cross frowned. Nightmare just stood there, thinking.   
"Huddle!" he shouted, before pulling his two companions to talk. Error flinched at the unwanted contact.   
"What's the plan?" Error inquired.   
"You and Cross are going take on Anomaly," Nightmare instructed. Cross smiled slyly at his teammate.   
"How does it feel to fight against your boyfriends?" he teased. Error's face darkened.   
"Just for that, you're fighting Dream," Error retaliated.   
"Stop fighting you two," Nightmare hissed. He suit his head up and yelled, "END!!"

*insert le epic fight scene here"


	10. Vent

8:32

The door bell made a little ding as the glass dorm was slung wide open. The bartender looked up from the cup he was polishing to see a melancholy-looking girl entered. A human, do be exact. She flopped down on a barstool and buried her head in her hands.   
"Bartender, slid me a cold one," the girl muttered. A cold one usally referred to a beer, but the man could tell she was underage. Instead he simple poured out some sprite, added a cherry for pizazz, and gave it to her wordlessly.   
"Have ya ever made a decision you thought we be fun but then everybody gets mad at you?" The teen ranted. She took a long gulp of her drink before continuing. "Like, persay, you follow this cool person over the internet, right? They mention they're making a story, and it really interests you, so you ask if you can add your OCs in. Y'know, help the world feel a little more full." Another long sip of soda. "But apparently, that's the wrong idea, cuz they actually don't like your ideas and get a little rude with ya, and maybe to them it seemed to like I-you were invading, but you weren't! You just wanted to have some fun! Then their friend gets all angry and now they hate you..." Tears started to well up in the girl's eyes. "And-and you feel so bad even though it's so stupid and you're so stupid for being a baby-" Her words were cut off by a small sob. The girl hid her face more and started to cry. The bartender watched her with a little sadness, but didn't say anything. He didn't know how to help  
"I'm overreacting, aren't I?" The girl sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I just.. I hate letting people down, making them angry or sad. Especially if I admire them." She drank the rest of her pop and started chewing on the cherry thoughtfully.   
"I don't know what to do..." the human sighed. "Thanks for listening anyway." She started shuffling though her pockets for change before the barkeeper stopped her.   
"It's on the house," he said quietly. The teen smiled.  
"Thanks..." she replied, getting up. "For everything."   
And with that, the mysterious girl left the bar, and the barkeeper returned to his polishing. 


	11. Buttercup Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually worked pretty hard on this. Still unfinished tho.

"Hey Chara..." a quiet voice said, gently opening the door. The child's red eyes fluttered open, and they turned their head slightly.

"Greetings Asriel," they said hoarsely, smiling weakly. Their mouth was covered in dried blood, and an IV was stuck in their arm. They were dying slowly and painfully, yet remained persistent. "Did you bring them?"

Their brother nodded and walked over to his sibling's beside, not meeting their eyes. He handed them a fistful of buttercups, which they accepted. They started to eat the poisonous flowers while Asriel couldn't bear to watch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked' trying to break the tension. Chara scoffed, which quickly turned to a coughing fit.

"What do you think?" They replied sarcastically, each word making their throat burn and scream in protest. Asriel sighed.

"I mean... besides that. Are you comfortable?" The human thought about their answer. Despite the constant fiery pain and inevitable coming of death, they were doing fine. Their parents, the King and Queen, had set up their room most comfortably. A pot of golden flowers sat near their bed, a handmade quilt laid across their body, and they wore a pale green cardigan. Pillows propped them up and stuffed animals surrounded the frail child.

"I guess," they muttered. In all other circumstances, this much care would have made Chara happy. Now it only weighed their heart down with guilt. Guilt that there was only way to repay this kindness. They stuck another buttercup in their mouth and swallowed.

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, Asriel repeated over and over in his head, despite feeling tears prick at his turquoise eyes. He tried not to look at his sickly best friend, knowing their pale face would only make him want to cry more. You have to be strong, Dreemurr. Get a grip. The boy kept telling himself this as the last of the buttercups were eaten. He stood to leave.  
  
The door creeked opened just then, shattering the suffocating silence. Both children turned to face the door way.

"Asriel?" A female voice asked. A woman stepped in, her russet eyes scanning scanning the room. Asriel waved a little to catch her attention, and she rushed over.

"There you are! You scared me, little one," she cried, enveloping her son in a hug.

"Sorry Ma," the goat monster apologized. His mother pulled away.

"It's fine. Just tell us where you are going next time," she said, smiling warmly. She turned and faced the other child now, kneeling to meet their eyes.

"Hello Miss Toriel," Chara whispered, turning up the sides of their mouth briefly.

"I'm Mom, remember?"

"Yeah... sorry Mom.." It didn't feel right, calling her that. Especially after all they had done.

"How are you feeling?" Toriel asked, feeling the child's forehead. It was burning hot, yet she felt them shiver under her touch. It made her soul fill with sadness.

"I'm f-i-ine," Chara shuttered. "Just... tired." Toriel would have scolded the child not to lie, but


	12. Merbaby

"Shh, shh," the man whispered to the crying young one. "It' ok, it's ok."  
The merbaby started to calm as he rocked her in his arms.  
"You are safe, little mermaid. You are safe with me."  
She peered up at him, curling her small hand around his pointer finger. For a moment, all was calm.   
What am I going to do now? He wondered. I don't know how to take care of a baby, much less a merbaby! He walked back to his house, cradling the baby and singing wordless songs. The man filled a fish tank with sea water, then he gently placed her inside.   
"I'll figure out more tomorrow," he mumbled, shuffling back to his bed. He laid down, letting the sound of waves lap against the shore lure him back to sleep.

***

5 o'clock. Time to wake up. The buzzer next to the man's bed started to go crazy. The baby started to cry at that annoying noise. Finally, the man walked over and stopped the clock. He was already up. The man scooped up the little mermaid.   
She's probably hungry, he thought. But what do I feed her? Whale's milk? Fish food? Formula? He held the baby in one arm. With the other, he fumbled around in his cupboards. Nothing. The baby continued to wail.   
"Sh, shh," he shushed her, still trying his best to find a baby bottle.


	13. Chisk vs Froggit

You stand before the monster. You are low on health, and so is it. All you need to do is deliver the final blow and it's dust. On the other hand, it is unwilling to fight back. You could just chose not to kill the innocent froggit. You are pondering this when you hear the ghost behind you speak up.   
"Fight," it encourages you. It's voice sounds a chill down your spine.   
"No, spare!" cries an other, shaking their hands in protest.   
"Murder it." Black goop drips from the first's eyes as it talks.   
"No, refuse!" The second one pleads. The two begin to quarrel over what you should do.   
"Item." You say. You pull a candy from your pocket and eat while the ghosts watch you, quiet. The candy restores your HP  
"What?!" screams the murderous ghost, throwing up it's arms. The other, more friendly one looks very puzzled by your actions, and so does the froggit. You decide flee from the fight.   
"You could have gained EXP!" the one with red eyes lectures you angrily.   
"Or a friend!" adds the second, with more brown eyes.   
"I should get you guys' names first." 


	14. Snowdrake's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for a contest on Animo

When Snowdrake's mother passed away, his father gave the body to the real scientist. She promised to bring their loved ones back. Yet there was no word. The stress was a lot to the tiny family, each day waiting for good news. Yet nothing came. Snowdrake tried to lighten the mood with his comedy, yet nothing helped. One night, his father came home after along day. He was tired, and the jokes only annoyed him. He snapped.   
Snowy's father said cold, nasty things to his son. Things he would unusually say, things he didn't mean, things he would regret. Each one tore down Snow's confidence. He knew these word weren't from true, yet they hurt none the less.   
"It's not like I don't miss her either!" He retaliated, holding back his tears and puffing up his wings.   
"Well at least do in silence! Your jokes are not helpful right now. I never found them funny at all! You just make things more difficult for us," Snow's father yelled back.   
"Woah, calm down," said Chill, trying to cease the fighting. However, he was pushed away.   
"You're mean! I never want to see you again!" The tears were beginning to fall on the young comedian's face.   
"Fine then! Leave!" His father shouted.  
"I will!" The door slammed, a cold gust billowing through the house. Outside in the inky darkness, Snow stood. He was shaking from anger, from sadness, from the freezing weather. He trudged through the snow, finding a place to spend that night. He came across makeshift guard station. It's cardboard roof sagged from the heavy snow, but it would do. Snowdrake curled up inside, the weight of the arguement setting in. He cried himself to sleep. He was cold, hungry, and most of all, sad.

At home, his father realized what he'd done. He searched around, but couldn't find his son. Chill told him that Snowy would eventually come back. Sighing, the man returned back indoors.

Days passed. The only way that Snowdrake got anything to eat was the lunches kids at school shared. He stayed where he could, ate what he could find, and tried to tell jokes to passing monsters. But he was still heartbroken. All he wanted was to go home. But he didn't.

Weeks passed. The royal scientist still didn't say anything. No one has seen from her. The future was looking grim.

If only something, or someone, could come along to change it. 


	15. More Chisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two "stories" in one! Wowzah! And more!

The small party arrived at a pile of crimson leaves and a twinkling star. Chisk kicked at the leaves, watching them flutter around. They then approached the star, reaching their hand out to feel it's comforting warmth. The good feeling spread through the child's body, healing their wounds.  
"Playfully crinkling through the leaves with-" Chara started, as Frisk threw leaves in the air for effect. Chara looked annoyed.  
"Stop that," They said. Frisk giggled mischievously, and tossed a handful in Chara's face.  
"Hey!" Chara punched Frisk in the face back.  
"Ah! No!" cried Frisk as the two started to fight. Chisk sighed.  
".... Discomfort," they finished.

"Which flavor of nice cream do you want?" The Nice Cream Guy asked, smiling. Chisk was pondering this when Chara disturbed their thoughts.  
"CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!" the ghost child chanted, pumping their fists up and down in excitement.  
"Choose Butterscotch, like Mom's pie," advised Frisk, the other one. Chara shorted.  
"Butterscotch? No way. Chocolate is clearly superior, don't listen to them," Chara stated, crossing their arms indignantly.  
"Butterscotch's better. It's sweet and yummy," Frisk replied.  
"So is chocolate!" Chara protested.  
"But it doesn't have the creaminess of 'scotch."  
"Fight me!" Chara pushed the other specter down. Chisk started to sweat nervously. The seller could not see the two quarreling behind them. To him, this sweater-clad child had just been standing there nervously.  
"Um, I'll just have strawberry-vanilla swirl please," they muttered, handing him the gold.

You stand before the creature. The frog fit is low on health, and so are you. In one single blow, you could kill it. You could also decide not to and leave.   
"Spare!" A voice cries out.   
"Fight!" Another one shouts in response. The two start to argue.   
"Item." You say, taking out some food and feeling better. The ghosts stare at you, confused.   
"Flee." You get the heck outta there. 

Frisk dies in the fall, Chara had the story going on. 

"Who knew there were so many souls of determination," Chara remarked as the other kid walked away. Frisk shook their head.   
"Not me. Come on, let's follow them! Frisk grabbed Chara's hand and ran after the other human excitedly. Chara begrudgingly followed.


	16. Dark Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgy

I grab their hand and look them straight in the eye. Terrible, horrible abysses of black.   
"You will not take the best of me!" I shouted. "I am more than you!" The things stretched it's face apart into a creepy grin and lurched at me. I narrowly dodged it, the black ooze is secreted dropping down.   
"I am a part of you," it whispers, striking my cheek. It's nail stratch my flesh. I push it away.   
"No." I state, trying to hold onto what I have left. "No you are not."   
"But I am," it counties. "We are one in the same. Drown me, restrain me, whatever. I will always be here." My eyes widen, and shake my head.   
"No," I deny. "No no no no." I curl up into a little ball, holding my hands over my head. I'm scared, and this seems safe. It's laughs are more like screechs of fruimos than of humor. I feel my heart crumble, coming from under my eyelids.


	17. First Draft of Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heck it all.

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, a little more forcefully, one of his hands still clutching the bouquet. This time, the door let out a loud, rusty creak and opened a few inches. He was confused, but ventured in. The lady never used to unlock this door. There he stood in a long, cold hallway. The door shut behind him, due to how heavy it was. He walked down the corridor. Where was she? After a little while, he broke into a faster walk. Excising like this wasn't normal for him, but something felt wrong about this place. Where could she be? Should would usually come at the opening of the door?   
Maybe she's in her garden, he thought. Or the kitchen, making pies. She loves those. She just didn't here the door. He tried to calm himself, but it didn't work. He feared the absolute worst.   
Finally, he arrives at the end. He opened the door. This one was easier to open; it swung out wide quiet easily. It let out a slow whoosh sound as it opened, stirring up a white dust on the other side.   
Oh no no no. He dropped the flowers. No no no. The lady wasn't there. All there was a was pile of dust. Monster dust. That kid. They had killed her. He ran through the the Ruins, searching for any signs of life. Nothing. Just white dust everywhere. This is why that kid was acting so weird.   
Suddenly. It struck to him. His brother. They were probably going to kill his brother next. He had to warn him. Unsure what to do, he took another one of his shortcuts. He had to stop them. Sorry lady, but this kid was trouble. 

 


	18. Angel

The ruins are empty.   
A few monsters cling around.  
Afraid of the queen.   
And sad.   
The residents of Snowdin laugh,   
At the skeletons, their antics  
They read the same books over   
Trying to smile despite all the dreariness  
People in Hotland spread out  
Making puzzles, exploring the core.   
Trying to distract from the unwavering heat.   
All of Waterfall are simply quiet. They watch the water flow and sing sad songs  
Not a lot going on down here.

It went from mere days  
To weeks  
To months  
To years.   
Those years turned into decades.   
Those decades to centuries.   
As they waited.   
Never letting go of their hopes.   
Staying true to their dreams.   
Smiling despite their dreariness.

The grey city  
Is bland, without color  
For it has lost hope  
Lost happiness  
Ever since the queen left.   
Only one more soul  
That's all they need  
But lately that's taken an eternity  
There have been many attempts   
Many tries to get them through  
But all have failed.   
The capital is crowded  
Quiet  
Silently waiting   
For their angel to appear. 


End file.
